If I Had Tomorrow
by 16DarkMidnight80
Summary: If I had tomorrow, I know exactly how it would go... A very sad one-shot between Prowl and Bluestreak in a father-son or creator-creation way. Mentions of Ratchet and other unnamed mech(s), and contains character death. Be advised, you might want to get ready for the water-works


I don't own Transformers or of the like. I'm just borrowing the characters and such. This is a sad one-shot, and it opens our eyes a little more to the father-son or creator-creation link between Prowl and Bluestreak. No slash. Enjoy, and maybe have a Kleenex box near by.

_**If I Had Tomorrow**_

If I had to tomorrow, I know exactly how it would go. I would feel my systems start to boot up once more, but would gently be pushed back into the abyss. Ratchet would comm someone to take over your shift, and once you saw them and they told you to get out, you would race to the med bay.

The doors would open without hesitation, admitting you to Ratchet's lair. You would run over to my berth, and I would finally online my optics to see your happily grinning faceplate. When you would notice my optics opened in groggy slits, that spark-stopping smile would grow wider and brighter.

You would wrap your arms around me, ever mindful of injuries and doorwings. Once you let go after exactly 4.27 breems, you would hop onto my medical berth, your cobalt blue optics sparkling. I would smile back at you, weakly and tiredly, but it only served to make you even happier.

Then you would start to ramble. You would begin with telling me about the battle, what the outcome was, how many we lost, but most importantly, as you would always point out, how many we saved. From there, you would proceed to tell me everything I had missed while I had been in stasis, from useless gossip to your own life. Nothing was held back.

When you grew tired, you would lay on my berth, curled up beside me, still minding recent wounds. Ratchet had long since discovered that even he couldn't pry you away from me, so was always sure to put me on an extra larger berth. I would listen to your systems even out, your ventilations soft, and feel your spark beat against my side.

As I slowly joined you in recharge, I would remember different parts from our life together, always starting at the moment I found you. You were so dirty, hidden in the rubble of a destroyed Praxus. Thankfully, your doorwings had been spared, minus small bits of rock and metal tinkering around with the wiring. That had been easily fixed, but your trust, not so much.

I had been angered at first, when I was appointed your guardian. I wanted to focus all my attention and energy on my important job in the Autobot Army. However, in a few short orns, I found myself falling for your grey and blue paintjob, your cobalt blue optics, your dazzling smile…I fell in love with you. We soon became creator and creation, closest in everything but energon.

I look down at you now, as you softly click and whirr, vents hitching. Your delicate servos clutch at my own cooled ones, your proud doorwings now dropped flat on your back. You are the very picture of a grieving creation.

I can't promise that you won't see more death and destruction. I can't promise that grief won't flood your life. I can't promise that you won't have to take another life. I can't promise any of that and more. But there is something that I can promise.

I promised to love you forever, past the point of deactivation. I am now fulfilling that promise. How I wish to wrap my arms around you, hug you, and sooth you into a peaceful recharge. I can't, and I am so dreadfully sorry.

Don't forget to look in the top left drawer of my desk in my quarters. Inside is something Ironhide made me start on the orn I became your guardian. There are many holopics and holovids of you as a small youngling, your chevron and wings just starting to bud. It goes up to the orn of the battle that took me from you.

I tried to come back, to hold on, but Primus wanted me back in his realm. I will watch over you forever, my creation. Please, promise me this.

Do not dare try to deactivate yourself, or volunteer for missions that could easily get you offlined. Do not wallow in your sadness, in your grief. You will not only be hurting yourself, but the ones you are friends with. The pain will never go away, but you will learn to live with it.

In your sparkling book, I have written much advice. I hope they answer almost all of your endless questions. And don't forget to look in the very back.

_I love you so much, Bluestreak. You are my pride and joy, and I would die for you. I will give all my tomorrows for your todays. Keep yourself and your friends safe, and never be afraid to love someone. "I love you, my little Blue,"_ the holovid will say. And that repeat button will never wear down. I will watch over you forever, until Primus calls you back to me.

If I had tomorrow…I'd do it all over again.


End file.
